


You Feel Like Home

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's a gardener, Couch Cuddles, Flufftober, M/M, Royalty, Secret Relationship, and he has a cold, magnus is the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Magnus and Alec are in a secret relationship





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> Sorry for the lateness of this, but here's day 22 and day 23 at the same time because I'm sick :( Let me know what you think
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s. karolina if you are reading this, this is for you

Flattening the blanket out on the grass, Magnus sat himself down on top of it, pulling out his book and looking out over the lake. On the other side, he could see his boyfriend Alec Lightwood, they had been dating in secret because Magnus was soon to be the king of Alicante. He hated having to hide how much he loved that man but didn’t mean he couldn’t look at him from afar. They had been meeting at the dead of night on the golfing green, only the one butler knew anything about it, Maia helped him sneak out and meet Alec, or Alec to sneak in when they were on high security alert. It was the only way that would be able to see each other without Magnus alerting his family. 

Magnus stole glancing at Alec from over the top of his book, even in his work clothes the man looked beautiful. Magnus couldn’t wait to be wrapped in his arms later as they celebrated their anniversary. It had only been six months but they didn’t know when any of this was going to stop so they celebrated while they could.

Late in the evening, Magnus had resided to his bedroom earlier to try and look mildly presentable for his date that evening. Sometimes he hated being a prince and this was definitely one of those times, when he just wished he could be normal. Have met Alec in some bookstore or a stolen a glance over a crowded coffee shop in New York, just so he could plan dates, go to dinner, go ice skating. Not having to sneak around his mother and father, to make sure he didn’t get caught with the gardener. But if it all meant he got Alec in the end he was happy. 

Straightening his collar, there was a knock at the door, sure it was Maia he opened it, but it was Alec, looking impossibly sick and holding a blanket around his shoulders. He coughed, loudly and quickly looked around the hallway to make sure no one had heard him. Magnus ushered him inside.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, I had a sniffly nose earlier but I went back to my room” Interrupted by a cough, Magnus handed him a tissue “And I just feel awful, I’m sorry for ruining our night”

“You haven’t ruined anything, we’ll just stay in” A crooked smile appeared on both of their faces, Magnus disappeared into the closet and found out some fleece pyjamas for himself and an oversized hoodie, for Alec.

Magnus had lit the open fire, asked Maia to keep everyone away from the room and he had been cuddling Alec for the last two hours. His boyfriend had fallen asleep on him and he was just enjoying the time they had alone. Without worrying that someone was going to see them or they would get spotted staring at each other a bit too long. Magnus felt Alec wiggling next to him, trying to get closer to the warmth.

“Are you awake?” Alec whispered, Magnus placing his book down on the side table

“Yes”

“I want to tell you something” Repositioning himself on the couch to look at Magnus properly, who just nodded for Alec to continue “I was saving this up because I didn’t know if you felt the same and I was scared that if I said it and then you didn’t that I would be sat on my feelings and then this all might end before you get a chance to say it back”

“Alec breathe” Panting slightly because he hadn’t taken a breath for the whole time he was talking

“Okay I’m just going to say it, I love you” 

“I know”

“Oh my god did you just pull a Star Wars reference on me?” Magnus burst out in laugher, watching as Alec’s face went from pure terror that he had said the wrong thing to happiness all in a split second

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant I know you do because of the way you look at me, it’s in your eyes Alec, you don’t look at Maia like that. I was just waiting for you to say something”

“You asshole” Alec started to laugh but it was quickly taken over by a cough and Magnus patting his back to try and help “I can’t believe you did that to me” Magnus let out a breathy laugh and opened his arms up for Alec to fall back into. Which he did, Magnus was happy. Magnus felt at home. Here on the couch.

“I love you too” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
